


caraphernelia

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, ini apa lel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beberapa memori memang seharusnya tidak dilupakan," —<em>meskipun itu menyakitkan.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	caraphernelia

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi. tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya raih dari fanfiksi ini.

“Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, ya? Tetsu?”

Aomine menutup mata sesaat, dagunya ditumpukan pada kepalan tangan. Kaki kanan bertakhta di atas kaki kiri. Di hadapannya, uap mengepul hangat selagi hujan turun merambat. Dia meminta kopi, namun Kuroko memberinya coklat panas. Barangkali si rambut sungai itu berpikir bahwa dia telah menenggak terlalu banyak kopi.

Kuroko di sofa lain tersenyum, mengangguk kecil. Matanya terpaku pada Aomine tapi tatapannya tidak. Melayang. Menerawang. Menerobos awang-awang.

“Benar, Aomine-kun. Beberapa memori memang tidak seharusnya dilupakan.”

“Heh, begitu.”

_Aku sendirian, Aomine-kun. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu—pergi tanpa kepastian._

Kuroko hanya diam, namun iris cerahnya mengungkap lebih dalam. Lebih banyak dari yang Aomine perlukan.

 _Yah… memang salahku. Mau bagaimana lagi—aku mana tahu akhirnya akan jadi begini_ , batin Aomine di tengah lamunnnya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. _Tapi—hey, kau tahu Tetsu, bahkan setelah semuanya aku masih sering terbayang tentang kamu—kita. Hari-hari itu. Kalau diingat-ingat aku merasa hina sekali—seperti… apa ya? Seperti ditusuk jarum, namun nyerinya menyebar. Apa kau juga merasakannya? Tetsu?_

Hujan terus merintih, titik air datang sebagai gerimis. Dalam sebuah ruangan, terduduk dua figur yang saling berhadapan, beradu pandang.

Mereka saling melukai dalam diam.

**Author's Note:**

> btw ini settingnya pas mereka udah kerja, yang aomine maksud dengan ‘masih belum bisa melupakannya’ itu adegan paling heartbreaking itu loh, pas hubungan mereka jadi renggang /nyet /masihbelumbisamoveondia
> 
> ((iya jadi ceritanya pas ao ngehindarin kurotet hubungan mereka jadi semacam digantung gitu))


End file.
